Rubber Maid (Rhonda Mord)
Created by DeviantArt user ~Havent-Slept , Rubber Maid is a purple leotard-sporting superheroine that often gets caught in situations where she gets transformed. Home NAME: RUBBER MAID ALIAS: Rhonda Mord HEIGHT: 5’ 6” WEIGHT: 120 EYE COLOR: Blue ORIGINATION: Rubber Maid #1: Novice Ingested an experimental rubber formula that transformed Rhonda into the super-detective Rubber Maid. KNOWN CAPABILITIES: Stretching: A few or more miles if she was stretched thin to a string diameter, but she doesn’t know that. She became alarmed at the prospect of stretching over a mile once. (Rubber Maid #8) Expanding: Inflated to Hot Air Balloon Size; 50 Ft Diameter. She was also popped after being in this shape. (RM4). Shrinking: Reduced to Doll Size (RM8). The rubber formula bonded with the physical aspects of Ronda’s body except that it doesn’t bond with water and some of the other elements in the human body. Rubber Maid losses weight as she shrinks and can be compressed to somewhat smaller than doll size under extreme pressure. Growing back to normal size takes longer than reducing in size due to the process of "re-hydrating" herself. Changing Shape: It takes some effort depending upon the complexity and shape, and she doesn’t always get it right. Regular shapes are easier than irregular shapes and she looks forward to aids that will help her attain the figure she’s looking for when she can find them. Ronda is learning and is getting better with each story. Note: Not always voluntary (all stories) Melting: Somewhere between 300 and 400 degress F, Rubber Maid's body will begin to melt. There is no physical harm but she loses most motor control and cannot reform to her normal self until she cools off. Reassembling: Rubber Maid can potentially be separated if melted, frozen and shattered, or stretched beyond an extreme limit. Her body is naturally attracted to itself, and nearby rubber and she can try to reassemble herself so long as nothing prevents it. She can sense parts of herself so long as they are in proximity. SPECIAL NOTES: Weaknesses: Gingko Fruit and all of its extracts. Ronda has been allergic to Gingko ever since she was a young girl. It carries over into her present day persona as Rubber Maid. With local exposure her body tingles with numbness causing her to lose control of her own Rubber Maid body although her stretchiness is undeterred (RM6). Additional Notes: Rubber maid can be melted at well-elevated temperatures and can be frozen like rubber at lower cold temperatures. Allies Buffy: Eccentric Friend. A bit of a pomp and circumstance fiend, expert bar-fly, and socialite (RM1). Sandy: Level headed friend. Buffy’s room-mate (RM1). Alice Pinky: Manager at the Rubber Plant. Good friend of Rhonda’s. Quite intelligent in technical matters. Loves fashion and has a passion for shopping. She is bi-Sexual. (RM1) Rushton Sparks: Ronda’s normal but sometimes trouble plagued partner (his interest in girls gets him in trouble just like the rest of us). Good detective. Someone partial to Rhonda that also knows that she is the stretchable Rubber Maid. (RM-Rebounder). Jacques: Romantic Interest of Rhonda’s. (RM4) Tommy: Young pain the patoot troublemaker. Discovered Ronda taking advantage of her Rubber Maid abilities on a Saturday morning and decided he would also take advantage. Enemies The Boss: Arms smuggling and Money Laundering. Culprit for Rubber Maid being Rubber Maid and special place in her ‘heart’. Popher, his regular concubine wants Rubber Maid taken care of. Presently imprisoned. (Rubber Maid 1&2) Georgio Gambini: Crime lord, counterfeiter, and drug producer. RM constantly has him in her sights. He has more going on than even she has imagined. He has never been aprehended but would like nothing nore than for Rubber Maid to disappear. (Rubber Maid-10) Dr. Phineas Monomer: Diabolical scientist obsessed with Rubber Maid, her abilities, and her secret. He captured and melted Rubber Maid but then let her slip through his fingers. He is still at large and is Rubber Maid's most serious nemesis. (Rubber Maid-13) References *http://havent-slept.deviantart.com/ *http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Rubber_Maid/ Category:Elastic Characters Category:DeviantArt